Run, Run And Keep On Running
by AStitchedUpHeart
Summary: This isn't the way Dean wanted his seventh year to go. All he can do is run and hope he won't get caught.


_**Written for the Diagon Alley Challenge: Gringotts, the Endless Possibility Challenge: Canon, the Fanfiction Tournament: April Round 1, the Weasley-Potter-Prewett Challenge: Angelina Weasley and Weasleys Wizard Wheezes: Portable Swamps**_

**Run, Run And Keep On Running**

1st September

Dear Diary...

I write to you today from the shop doorway of what used to be Ollivander's. I know... that's a turn up for the books. Yesterday I was celebrating West Ham's win over Wimbledon, I was cheering Hartson from the stands as he scored the opening goal. I love that man! Anyway back to my day, I was at King's Cross station when Seamus ran and basically attacked me. He asked if I'd read the paper today or not, I told him I hadn't then he said the most ridiculous thing ever: muggleborns aren't allowed to attend Hogwarts this year! How stupid is that? Obviously he was concerned about me as I can't prove my blood-status. He told me to run, so I wouldn't be stopped by 'snatchers' he called them. If I was caught I'd be handed over to the Ministry, forced to go in front of a committee to tell them how I had 'stole' magic. The thing is seriously retarded, how can anyone steal magic? So I did, I ran... well apparated away from the station. I somehow ended up in Diagon Alley which, thinking about it, is one of the worst places to be. I'm hoping that they'll just see another homeless beggar and leave me be, my hood is up and my wand is safely stowed away. I just hope I'll make it here.

Dean

~o~

10th September

Dear Diary

Apparently Harry tried to infiltrate the Ministry! What an idiot. So, it hasn't been too bad for me actually. Tom, the barkeeper at The Leaky Cauldron remembers me from past summers and gives me spare scraps of food and lets me use bathroom and shower facilities. He won't let me stay but I can't blame him, he'd get arrested if he was found helping me. I'm already in his debt. I've kept my head down and not engaged in anything that could give me away. I know everything that goes on here, it's quite obvious who are actually beggars and who are in hiding: the beggars call out to people, the hiders shy away. I've noticed a man though, he watches me. He properly freaks me out. Anyway, I suppose I'd better put you away. It's getting dark out.

Dean

~o~

About the 15th September

Dear Diary

So you may be wondering why I don't know the date anymore. Well I've left Diagon Alley, it's all a bit confusing but I'll try to explain. First, that man I told you about you creeped me out: well he's a really nice bloke. Named Ted Tonks and a muggleborn, he's also hiding. We talked in the dead of night for a couple of nights and formed a plan: we'd leave Diagon Alley separately and if needed we'd send a Patronus to contact each other. Simple uh, just can't let the Patronus get spotted though. So at the moment, I'm camping in a forest somewhere. I miss my friends so much! And I've got nobody for company, all I've got is my thoughts. It's not an ideal situation.

Dean

~o~

Probably near the end of October

Dear Diary

Times and dates seem to be a thing of the past. I wake when it gets light and go to bed when it gets dark.

Dean

~o~

Middle of November-ish

Dear Diary

I met with Ted today. He sent his Patronus, it talked. How cool is that?! Said it would be easier to travel in a pair, so we could have each others back's when sleeping and whatnot. So now it's the two of us, it's nice to have company. Just someone to talk to makes a change of nearly two months of solitude. His magic is a lot better than mine too, we've taken to venturing into muggle shops. It's risky I know, but we've got to eat. I'd been surviving off animals I could catch, the first time I burnt a rodent to a crisp!

Dean

~o~

A few days after the last entry

Dear Diary

A lot happened today. We met up with a guy called Dirk and two goblins who hate the new system. Even goblins are rebelling, who'd have thought it? We also ran out of muggle money but fortunately Ted is a big fishing fan and knows when the right season is and stuff. I'm clueless. Apparently this Dirk dude got himself caught but escaped on the way to Azkaban, I'd ask for his autograph but it'll be a little awkward! I heard many stories today, apparently Ginny, Luna and Neville tried to break into Snape's office and steal the sword that Harry killed the basilisk with in the second year. Neville and Luna! Ginny's gutsy but I didn't think them two would have had it in them. So that probably means they've restarted Dumbledore's Army. Anyways they got caught and sent into the forest with Hagrid for punishment, I'm thankful that it wasn't any worse. We might not be together anymore but I still care for Ginny. Another strange thing happened, for the first time in ages I felt magic that wasn't ours, it's hard to explain but it's like magic's got a presence. I recognised the vibe of the magic but I couldn't place it. Strange.

Dean

P.S The goblins freak me out, I think they're going to eat me or something!

~o~

Christmas Day

Dear Diary

So it's Christmas day, I could tell by the neighbouring villages. Worst Christmas I've ever had though! Ted threw me a trout and told me to have the whole thing! Lovely thought there Ted, jokes! I've been doing a lot of thinking recently, mainly about my friends. Seamus especially. I know this sounds stupid but I think I miss him more than what a friend would miss another. It's confusing me. A lot. We sang carols to each other, muggle ones mainly. To celebrate our parentage we said, but basically we were sticking two fingers up at the new system.

Dean

P.S Griphook, one of the goblins, saw my last entry and said he'll only eat me if I insult him again. I think he was joking.

~o~

New Years Eve

Dear Diary

Fireworks are going mad, everywhere we look there's colour. It's really quite beautiful, the simplicity of muggle fireworks as opposed to the one's sold by Fred and George. As we heard the clock chime in the village we were staying in we all decided to make a resolution. The one I said was to make it out of this situation alive but really I was thinking about Seamus. My new year resolution is to tell Seamus exactly how I feel about him, I don't care what he thinks. I'll feel so much better after telling him, I know.

Dean

~o~

No idea, maybe sometime in March

Dear Diary

The days all roll into one now, it's becoming tedious. I don't really know who I am anymore.

Dean

~o~

Today

Dear Diary

Everyone's arguing now, everyone is coming to the end of their tether. It's mainly the goblins though. I'm trying to stay out of it but everything seems to frustrate me in a way that it wouldn't have had before. We're so loud, and we're becoming complacent with the protective enchantments. It's as though we're relaxing because we haven't been found yet. I try to maximise them but my magic is waning, I find it harder to do any simple spells now. I feel so unhealthy, we don't eat properly, we don't sleep properly and we don't have anyone else for company. I keep hearing things, like footsteps. It sounds like people trying to be quiet but not quite managing it. It's probably me just being paranoid, but I hope we don't get caug-


End file.
